Riddles and Prophecies
by TrueTeal
Summary: Voldemort is back! With Allies! Can all of our favorite heroes stop them from taking over the world? Find out! Percabeth.
1. Gaea's Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Kane Chronicles, 39 Clues, Maximum Ride, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Danny Phantom.**

 **A/N: I have never read Harry Potter, Kane Chronicles or watched Danny Phantom, and I haven't finished Percy Jackson or 39 Clues, but I've read enough crossovers to have a general idea of the plot/characters of those stories. I can only do my best. I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Dreams**

 **Percy's POV:**

After relaxing on the beach with Annabeth following the campfire (and of course us kissing in yet another air bubble in the ocean), we parted ways and headed to our cabins.

You may be wondering how we were inside an air bubble, and the explanation is simple: I am the _only_ living child of Poseidon, Greek God of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. This means that I am a demigod, half god, half mortal, and yes, the Gods still come down to earth and have children with mortals, except of course, Lady Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, and Hera, Queen of the Gods and Goddess of marriage. These two goddesses never had children with mortals.

Now, following a nice, warm shower, I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Unfortunately for me, I had another crazy dream.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Everything was dark. There was the area near the strawberry fields, but all the strawberry plants were dying. A face rose out of the ground. Gaea. I thought we had already sent her back into a deep sleep. "I am coming back for you, Perseus Jackson! (Cackling.) And your friends too! (More cackling laughter.) And I will tear your friend Annabeth up, one piece at a time, while she's still breathing, heart pumping, brain fully working and her talking and screaming. Yes! I will torture the Hades out of her! Then she will be banished forever to the Fields of Punishment! Along with you and the rest of the Seven! (Yet more cackling.) And my giant children will be back! And more numerous than the last time! Yes, Perseus. I am much, much more powerful this time around! I have allies now! (Still cackling.) And Kronos is one of them! (More cackling that haunted the rest of the dream as it faded away.)_

 _(End Flashback)_

 **Annabeth's POV:**

After Percy and I separated to head to our own cabins, I went in to take a shower (though it took me awhile to get my brother Malcolm out, but I digress. After taking a nice, warm shower (Thank you Poseidon) I crawled into bed, hoping for a peaceful sleep, like any child deserves. But apparently not me. The last thought I had before sleep finally took over was: "Great. Another demigod dream."

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was dark. There were stone walls and ceilings, with torch lamps, so I assumed I was in some old tunnel. Then I heard a cruel, male, British voice say: "I'm back for you Harry Potter! I may may have failed when you were a baby, and I may have failed a couple more times since, but not this time! I'm stronger than I've ever been! And I have powerful allies to take care of those across the pond. Ah, there's one now! A puny little girl! (cackling.) What are you going to do? Play dress up with me? Play with your little barbie dolls as I take over the world? Oh! You're that blonde hair, grey eyed little child that my ally is going to torture! And those winged children won't be able to help you! Nor that Danny Phantom! And you're what? Only seven? I bet you still wet the bed at night! Like most little girls do these days! And I bet you are soaking your Goodnite's diaper right now! And messing in it 'til it's full! Past the point where it will leak because you're so scared and only want your mommy to hold you, rock you, and change your diaper like the little baby you are! (And the scene fades with the nose less man still cackling. In it's place, two scenes flash by.) First it's a group of birds. No... Kids... With wings! And they are flying, and then suddenly, they are being attacked by flying wolf things, and the bird-kids kick butt! And then it changes to an old women, in bed, talking to an old man. "William, bring out the alternate will." "Are you sure Grace? The cancer getting to you? Those kids are awfully young to partake in this clue hunt." It'll have to be enough William. It's time the Cahills, led by Amy and Dan, to regain their power and riches." The she gripped a pen, weakly signed the will, and took her last breathe. Then the scene changed again, to a dark place on a terrace. With dark angels... And wizards? And the three young wizards send a surprise, wandless spell at the old dark angel, Gorog. Then it changed again, this time to a boy an girl fighting a magician they call Setne. Then one last time to a boy with snow white hair and toxic green eyes fighting what looked like a cyborg "ghost." He took out what looked like a soup thermos with "Fenton" on it in neon green and sucked the disgusting green blob into it._

 _(End Flashback)_

 **A/N: So that is the first chapter y'all! (Just to clarify: Annabeth looks like she is seven (her age when she first arrived at camp) in her dream involving Voldemort. He was taunting her, but he only thinks she's seven when this story does reach the climax.**

 **Please review! Five reviews and y'all get another chapter!**


	2. To the Big House

**A/N:**

 **Hey y'all! I'm back! I know I have so many unfinished stories, it's just that I keep getting more and more ideas for stories that I want to get written before I forget them. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: To the Big House**

 **Percy POV:**

I sprang out of bed, hitting my head on the bottom part of the bunk above me. I stumbled, nearly falling. I think I have a concussion, so I grab a small piece of Ambrosia and eat it. I still have some of the effects from the concussion, but at least I'm not going to loose consciousness and the pain in my head has gone down. After breakfast I'll take a swallow of nectar. That'll take care of it.

I walk as best as I can to Annabeth's cabin to meet her, but she's not out yet. So I knock on the door and Malcolm answers.

"Hi Malcolm. Is Annabeth ready? It's almost time for breakfast and I wanted to discuss something with her before hand."

"Hey Percy. She's in the shower right now, but I'll get her out. She should be done soon though. I don't know why she's showering since she took one last night, but maybe something happened, but she won't tell us anything. Though she'll probably tell you everything."

"Well, if it is related to what I wanted to talk to her about, this could be big."

"Really? Well, she looked really upset when she woke up. I don't know why though. Possibly a bad demigod dream."

"I had one last night, so it's possible."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"I was going to tell Annabeth, then head to the Big House to tell Chiron. If Chiron thinks it's important, you might hear about it at breakfast or lunch."

"OK. Let me go check on Annabeth for you."

"Thank you Malcolm. Nice talking to you."

"Anytime Percy. Anytime."

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up to a cold sensation against my skin. Then the smell hit me, as well as the feeling in the seat of my pajamas. I lifted the covers, and I couldn't believe it! I had wet the bed, just like the nose less man told me to in my dream! I know, Annabeth, Athena's smartest daughter not only wet the bed, but soaked it and messed in her pajamas! This is so not my day today!

I strip my bed and put my bedding in a basket to go wash them, but first, I must clean myself up and scrub the bed. So while Malcolm and the rest of my cabin is still asleep, I scrub my bed really well. Then I go into the bathroom and proceed to clean myself up. Then I decide to take a long, hot shower, and it feels good.

Next thing I know, Malcolm is knocking on the bathroom door and says: "Annabeth? Is everything alright? You've been in there for a long time."

I don't answer him. I'm too busy being wrapped in my own thoughts to pay attention, I guess it's part of my ADHD.

"Annabeth! Please answer me! If you don't, I'm going to have to break down the door to make sure you're OK. Besides, Percy is outside waiting to talk to you about something."

"Malcolm, Percy is here?"

"Yes Annabeth. He's here."

"I'll be out in a couple. Washing my hair."

"Alright Annabeth. I'll let him know you're almost done."

"Thanks Malcolm."

"You're welcome Annabeth."

I hurry up and finish showering so that I can see my Seaweed Brain. I really need to tell him about that strange dream.

I open the door and say: "Hey Seaweed Brain."

 **Percy's POV:**

Eventually Annabeth opened the door looking stunning and saying: "Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Wise Girl", I say back, putting my arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. It was a nice, short kiss, but I noticed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?"

Then her lip quivered and she burst into tears. I cradled her in my arms and whispered in her ear: "Shh Annabeth. It's OK. You're OK." And I just repeated myself a couple times. Then she said: "P-percy. I-I-..."

"It's OK Wise Girl. Slow down. Take deep breaths. Calm down."

"P-percy. I-I w-wet m-my b-bed l-last n-night."

"It's OK Annabeth. A lot of kids wet their beds, even those that are our age."

"Per-cy t-this i-is dif-ferent."

"How so?"

"B-because. I d-didn't j-just w-wet the b-bed. I-I m-messed the b-bed too. W-will y-you s-still l-love m-me?" Then she burst into more tears.

"Of course I will still love you Wise Girl. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical (and by logical, I mean non-logical) reason why it happened. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"No. I'm not sick. But I-I had a-a d-dream..."

"You had one too?"

Then she suddenly stopped crying and looked at me. "You think they are related, Seaweed Brain?"

"I really should be asking you that, Wise Girl, but from the sound of it, yes, I do."

"Can I hear yours, Percy? Then I'll tell you mine."

"OK."

Then I described to her how Gaea appeared at the strawberry fields and what she had said about her torturing Annabeth and about her new "allies". Then Annabeth told me about the nose less man who had called her a "puny little girl" and said that she looked like a seven year l and that she'd find herself having an accident last night and that he had said he was back for "Harry Potter", and about about these bird kids that kicked some butt, this old woman signing a will about some "Clue Hunt" and that her name was "Grace" and she was talking to her lawyer, "William" and that she was dying of cancer and that the Cahills need to reclaim their power and riches. She said about three wizards fighting some dark angel dude named "Gorog", of the two kids fighting "Setne", and of the "Danny Phantom" guy. Let's just say that I was a bit creeped out.

Let's go see if Chiron is awake. He might know what to do."

"Good idea Percy. Since when did my Seaweed Brain become so smart?"

"Since I hit my head hard on the bunk above me only a few minutes ago."

"Seaweed Brain..."

"Let's go see Chiron, Annabeth. He'll want to know about these dreams."

 **A/N: Thanks for readin' folks! I hope y'all like this. I'm just rollin' with the flow. Please R &R! 2 reviews gets another chapter (and a shoutout!).**


	3. Wizard Dreams?

**A/N: Back with another chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Yet More Dreams and Lemon Drops**

 **Harry's POV:**

It was still really dark out, but Harry couldn't sleep anymore, didn't want to. He knew that he'd be, in some way, contacted by Voldemort again if he tried to sleep. Besides, his scar was pulsing with white hot pain, which 1, would prevent him from sleeping, and 2, is a signal that Voldemort is back, just as he had said in his dream and is coming for him, at some point.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I was in a dark passageway somewhere inside the castle, which just so happened to be Caerlaverock Castle in Southern Scotland, near the muggle town of Dunfries. There were a lot of shadows around, and, from a large shadow on one side of the hall came Lord Voldemort. "I'm coming for youm Harry Potter! I am back! And Stronger than ever! I now have new allies! That way, those puny people from across the pond can help you! Oh, look, one of them is here! Such a puny little girl! You're the one that one of my allies is going to torture! So small too! You're what, seven years old?!" I tuned out the majority of what Voldemort was saying and looked and saw... A child. A little girl with blonde hair. It wasn't like Draco's, which is platinum blonde, or Hermione's, which is between brown and dirty blonde. This little girl's looked more like golden blonde, and it was naturally curly. She looked like a little princess. I imagined, just for a second, her in a normal little girl's bedroom with a frilly little dress and tiara on playing and pretending to be a real princess. And she did look like she was about seven or eight, no younger than six, years old. But then I noticed her eyes. They were a startling stormy grey, and she looked like she was scared and vulnerable, as well as angry. And she began to cry. Then she began to fade just before Voldemort began to fade, continuously cackling his evil laugh, which scared her even more, and she now crying like a toddler or preschooler who had either been punished for something, or didn't get what she wanted._

 _(End Flashback)_

The first thoughts I had were: "Who was that girl?" and: "I need to protect her. We all do." And then I remembered her hair and eyes, and realized that they resembled something Hermione had shown Ron and I. It was a book on Greek Mythology, which was something she was deeply interested in several months earlier. I recalled a picture of a women when it was telling the story of the Olympians, a women with golden hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed to hold a lot of wisdom, which they probably did. And he realized that the image was of Athena, the Greek Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and crafts. "Man, a child of Athena or Athena herself would be very helpful in defeating Voldemort." Then my mind drifted back the image of the little girl, and I noticed that her hair and eye color was exactly the same as Athena's. Then two thought's passed through my mind as I headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room: 1, Do the Greek Gods exist? And 2, Do they actually have children with muggles called demigods?

 **Hermione's POV:**

It wasn't a peaceful sleep for Hermione. She tossed and turned all night. The worst part of it was the dream she had.

 _(Flashback):_

 _I took a look around me. It was dark. I was, by the looks of the place, at a strawberry farm. I saw a sign flash by that said: "Delphi's Strawberry farm. But it then took the form of more like a camp for children ranging in age from basically preschoolers and kindergartners to kids that were in their late teens and early twenties. "What kind of camp is this? And why at a strawberry farm?" Though I do remember Mrs. Weasley coming back to the Burrow with a bunch of Strawberries from Delphi Strawberry Farm, and they were the best strawberries I'd ever had. But then I noticed the boy with wind blown black hair like Harry's, with a gleaming sword in his hands. "Wait! A SWORD!?" Then I saw the face in the ground in the middle of the strawberry field. Then the boy spoke in an American accent: "Gaea." "Wasn't that the name of the Greek Titan of the Earth?" "Yes Perseus. I am back! And I am stronger than ever! I have numerous allies! Including the Titan of time, and some mortals who want to take over the non-magical world! I even have the most powerful evil wizard on my side!" The women cackled. And I will torture that snotty nosed brat that you so desperately love! The puny little girl that thinks her mommy will help, with the gifts that the brat has received form her! That hat and her brain will be no match for us!" The woman cackled loudly one last time before fading back into the ground, and "Perseus" took a pen cap and placed it onto the tip of the sword. I was thinking: "What's that going to do?" Then the sword shrunk into a blue pen. "Wow. That's cool." Then I woke up._

 _(End Flashback)_

I was scared of what was going to happen. But it made me question my knowledge. I've never had to do that before and it made me feel weak. Is it possible that the Greek Gods exist? Do they have demigod children like in the myths? It's crazy to believe in beings that control one or two (or 3 or more things, like Poseidon and Apollo.) I think Harry and Ron should hear about this. I headed down to the common room and saw Harry already there with a look of concern and pain on his face.

 **Ron's POV:**

My sleep was terrible mate. Tossing and turning all night and the weird dream I was having. Not to mention that I was hungry...

 _(Flashback):_

 _It was a bright sunny day. The dream started out in the sky! Literaly! And there were other kids there! And they had WINGS! One girl had dirty blonde hair and brown wings with speckles on them. She was one of the three older looking kids, and was giving orders to the others, so I guess she was their leader. Next to her was a boy that kind of resembled Harry. Kind of. He had long, shaggy black hair and deep black wings. His eyes were dark and he had pale olive skin. I heard the lead girl call "Fang", and he moved up next to her, so I guess his name is Fang. Behind him was a guy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. His wings were a light brown. Next was a girl with mocha skin and tawny wings. Next to the boy with light brown wings was a younger boy with blonde hair done in a mo hawk, and then a little girl that appeared to be mo hawk boys' sister, with blonde curly hair. Both had white or off white wings. Then these big hair wolf-men things appeared, with wings! And the one said: "Hi Max. Miss me?" The leader turned and snarled "Ari." So her name must be Max and his Ari. And because they all had American accents, I figured we were somewhere in America. I looked down and saw a bunch of tall skyscrapers, and then I saw the Empire State Building in the distance, and knew that this was New York. Then I turned back to the two groups, and a fight broke out in mid air. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. They didn't seem to notice me at all. Both sides suffered a lot of injuries, but the six kids with wings, though severely outnumbered 3-1, had won. The scene then changed to a rooftop terrace where another fight was occurring, between wizards and a witch, against a powerful dark wizard. They dropped their wands and held hands, and they proceeded to cast a wandless spell that destroyed the other guy. Then as he was fading, he said: "You haven't seen the last of the All Powerful Gorog! And he cackled before fading.  
_

 _(End Flashback)_

I was terrified, but I tried to stay calm and got dressed and headed to try to meet with Harry and Hermione. Maybe they had a weird dream too an would like to discuss them.


End file.
